


Les vœux d'un grand frère

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christos Clios Deserved Better, Christos Clios Is A Good Brother, F/M, Family Drama, Hopeful Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Lors du mariage de sa petite soeur qu'il aime tant, Christos formule des voeux pour elle, un seul pour lui-même. [Riviera]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Nico Eltham, Christos Clios & Adriana Clios
Kudos: 1





	Les vœux d'un grand frère

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS répond au défi n°126 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de Fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, inclure les quatre contraintes suivantes : La couleur blanche, la scène se passe de nuit, une action se passe dans un château, une chute. SPOILERS FIN DE S2 !

**Les vœux d'un grand frère**

Adriana rayonne et sous la lumière de la lune, elle a encore plus l'air d'une espèce de petite fée issue des mythes arthuriens. Elle a insisté pour porter la robe de mariée de leur mère même si Christos s'est proposé de lui en offrir une. Il peut comprendre son choix : c'est une manière comme une autre d'inclure la défunte dans la cérémonie. Elle qui s'était fait une telle joie de ce mariage ! Ils ne savent toujours pas pourquoi elle était à l'étage de cette église, comment elle en est tombée, si quelqu'un l'a poussée et pourquoi. Tant de questions qui hantent l'esprit de Christos la nuit. Et même si les infirmiers, les médecins, les avaient rassurés, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait eu peur.

Si elle avait eu mal.

Si elle l'avait entendu lui parler, ses promesses, son au revoir.

Avait-elle senti son dernier baiser sur son front ?

Nico avait été d'un soutien incommensurable pour Adriana comme pour lui.

Se découvrir un frère illégitime, qui a en plus une sœur jumelle, n'est pas commun.

Apprendre que sa petite sœur n'est pas la fille de son père l'est tout autant.

Voir les deux se marier semble digne des feuilletons à l'eau de rose qui passent sur les chaînes nationales en début d'après-midi.

Pourtant, c'est ainsi. Nico Eltham, son demi-frère par son père, est désormais le mari de sa demi-soeur par sa mère. Son frère est donc également son beau-frère, sa sœur sa belle-soeur. Leur arbre généalogique commence à ressembler à ceux des maisons royales à l'époque des monarchies de droit divin. Il s'en était méfié, de Nico. Un homme de trente ans qui tourne autour d'une jeune femme qui vient à peine de célébrer sa majorité, cela avait fait naître en lui une vigilance. Puis, l'affaire de l'héritage n'avait pas aidé, ça et les cachotteries de celle dont il préfère oublier le nom.

Le couple s'est marié en fin d'après-midi pour avoir un vin d'honneur dans le château familial sous le clair de lune, le jardin éclairé par de nombreuses torches. Le dress code est simple : chic mais surtout blanc. Tout le monde porte du blanc. Ce mariage, c'est une renaissance. Christos n'est pas étonné, c'est typique d'Adriana. Sa sœur et sa grande âme romanesque. Il est assis, seul, un verre de jus de fruits à la main, à l'observer valser. Sa petite sœur est une femme mariée désormais. Cela lui paraît difficile à imaginer. Mais elle est heureuse, réellement heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Leur famille s'est réduite comme peau de chagrin. Il n'a plus qu'elle. Elle, Nico et Daphné, s'il est parfaitement honnête. C'est juste qu'il les connaît à peine, ils prennent leur temps, ils se découvrent. Ada, il la connaît depuis qu'elle est née, il se souvient l'avoir prise dans ses bras quand elle est venue au monde, sa force dans un poing pourtant si petit autour de son doigt. Ada, c'est cela : l'incarnation parfaite de la force insoupçonnée sous une apparente fragilité. La musique s'achève, la mariée se dirige vers lui, grand sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

\- Viens danser avec moi ! Lui demande-t-elle

\- Je danse très mal, Ada.

C'est un mensonge. C'est juste qu'il se sent très gauche.

\- S'il te plaît.

Il soupire mais sourit. Il ne peut décidément rien lui refuser. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçoit Nico, emmené par Daphné. Oui, c'est ainsi, les grands frères ne peuvent rien contre les yeux de chiots de leurs cadettes, même celles de quelques minutes dans le cas de son frère aîné. Il espère juste que ce mariage marque la fin des malheurs qui n'ont eu de cesse de les éprouver ces derniers mois, qu'il marque le début d'une tranquillité relative pour aller vers une sérénité durable.

C'est tout ce que Christos ose souhaiter pour lui-même :

La paix, enfin.

**FIN**


End file.
